


Surprise

by Crows_Imagine



Series: Christmas Exchanges and Requests 2018 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Gingerbread Houses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Oikawa picks up something fun he can do with two boyfriends.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheetahLeopard2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/gifts).



> Oiterudai was a request for "naughty or nice" and I picked "nice!" Cheetahleopard2 requested this!

Tooru whistles as he closes the apartment door. The abundance of presents and shopping bags in his arms blocks his vision from the neck down. He slips his shoes off, hoping they’re in the right spot.

“I’m home!” he calls.

“Babe!” Terushima bounces from the living room, bows and tape covering his sweater. “Hey!”

“Wrapping again?” Tooru chuckles as Terushima helps him set down the presents. “Don’t look in the bag!” he adds.

“I won’t,” Terushima promises. “Daichi will be home soon, he said he’s picking up dinner.”

“Ramen?” Tooru hopefully asks, kissing Terushima’s cheek.

He grins. “Yep. We found a coupon so it’s half-off.”

“Nice,” Tooru says, sitting down on the couch. He pulls Terushima on his lap. “I got something while I was out today.”

“What’s that?” Terushima curiously says, leaning against Tooru’s chest.

“You’ll have to wait for Dai-chan to come home,” he teases.

Terushima groans. “Not even a hint?”

“You’ll like it.”

“That’s not a hint!”

They bicker for the next few minutes and nearly miss their other spouse come home.

“I see I didn’t miss anything,” Daichi calls, heading to the kitchen.

“Daichi!” Terushima leaps up and rushes to hug him.

Tooru opens a bag and gets out a few boxes he bought earlier; gingerbread houses. He grins as he walks to the kitchen. “Guess what I got~!”

Terushima lights up and Daichi smiles. Tooru has a feeling they’ll be in there for a while.


End file.
